El susurro
by kai akamatsu
Summary: En honor al OMMRPG Tibia. Advertencia: múltiples referencias indirectas sobre el juego. Cuando un mito dentro de un mítico mundo alcanza proporciones catastróficas. Todo el balance es sometido por el caos. ¿Quién salvará el mundo de Tibia?


Tibia es propiedad de CIPsoft. Esto es solo una muestra de esparcimiento. No me demanden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sol se rompía mágicamente a través del verduzco resplandor de los pantanos, haciendo que varios haces de luz se esparcieran de forma aleatoria en los alrededores, provocando un juego de sombras sobre los arbustos. Un escenario cualquiera. Pero justo en momento, como si se hubiese creado un vacío en el agua, algunos haces de luz convergieron sobre si mismos. Hubo un remolino, un resplandor tornasol, y un hombre se materializó en el acto.

Sobre su cabeza, pecho, y piernas una hermosa armadura, naranja y amarillo brillante, que bien pudo haber sido de la realeza. Sobre su cuello, una serpenteante bufanda, y sobre sus pies, la velocidad de unas botas encantadas; en su espalda y manos, largas y afiladas lanzas. El hombre abrió los ojos, observando el lugar en el que había reaparecido. Inmediatamente, escucho una voz, sonando tan fuerte y clara como se podría oír una voz dentro de la cabeza. Y, en efecto, así era.

− _Vaya, pero hasta que te has dignado a aparecer por aquí¿eh, Don?_

El hombre como única respuesta sonrió. Nunca dejaba de asombrarle los grandiosos hechizos que salían de aquellos viejos magos de Edron. 'Bendita sea la telepatía Edroniana', pensó.

− _Que gusto oírte de nuevo… Señor._

− _Apenas sentí una presencia de seriedad… y supe que eras tú. Así que¿dónde te encuentras esta vez¿Pozos del Infierno? No, no lo creo. Apuesto que elegiste desaparecer en medio del Nido de Dragones. ¿O junto al Nido de arañas gigantes, quizá?_

El hombre soltó una carcajada mental, con una sonrisa en su cara haciéndole eco.

− _Sólo estoy en los pantanos._

− _Excelente. ¿Estas cerca de Venore, entonces? Quizá te nos puedas unir a la cacería de esta tarde. Unos viejos amigos nos acompañaran también. ¿Qué dices, vendrás?_

EL joven hombre sabía perfectamente a que viejos amigos se refería. Por nada del mundo se lo perdería.

− _Oh, si, solo en un par de minutos estaré ahí. Pero, dime¿qué piensan cazar esta vez? Todavía no logró olvidar la última vez que quisieron que los ayudara con el nido de dragones. Aun siento mi piel arder…_

− _Oh, vamos, Don_,_ no te vas a quejar de nuevo… además, fue divertido. Solo tuve algunos problemas para encontrar mis runas, eso es todo. Después de todo, podemos regresar¿no es así?_

El joven arquero bendijo de nuevo a los viejos magos, esta vez, por su hechizo de regreso de la muerte… algo tan útil como escalofriante. A veces se preguntaba si odiaba morir más por el camino que debían recorrer cuando regresaban al portal que por dejar atrás sus cosas. No era nada agradable pasar por lo que seguramente sería el infierno, sintiendo a todas esas cosas de garras putrefactas tratar de detenerte. Pero aunque lograras salir al tele transportador, siempre había una parte de uno que se quedaba con ellos: memorias, habilidades, vida…

De repente, un escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo entero. Pese a atribuírselo a los malos recuerdos, no tardó en darse cuenta de aquello que realmente lo provocaba. Justo frente a él, un ente se había aparecido. Era, a falta de una palabra mejor, repugnante. Su cuerpo parecía una parte del mismo pantano, y esos ojos mirándole fija y fríamente… Una verdadera raza necrófaga. A pesar de todo, una batalla fácil. La espada valdría suficiente en la tienda de armas como para compensar algunos líquidos regeneradores de mana.

− _Bueno, creo que ahora solo te esperamos a ti. Draco ya ha llegado al depósito. _

− _Así que ya esta Czar ahí… Solo un momento más¿esta bien?_

Un susurro se oyó al viento, y el joven de bufanda se había ido, casi como si hubiese pedido al viento ser uno con él, de nuevo con los viejos magos de Edron y un agradecimiento a un pensamiento en su mente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En pleno centro de la ciudad, no era raro ver a personas fuera del depósito. Menos aún, verlos matándose o golpeándose mutuamente. Había un par de cuerpos, y algunos campos de fuego esparcidos por ahí, casi extinguiéndose, cosa que no le preocupo en absoluto al joven hombre. Casi inmediato, encontró a sus colegas esperando fuera del edificio, y les saludo. Draco Darkariz, el Druida; Czar Raziel, el mago, y Mariscal Zetin, el caballero; Todos le devolvieron el ya conocido saludo entre ellos: un silbido clave.

El ambiente se había puesto alegre, y habían decidido ir a festejar su reencuentro con unas copas y un vaso de agua para Draco, cuando un rumor fue escuchado a través de toda la ciudad.

− _**¡SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR! ESTAMOS SOLICITANDO TODA LA AYUDA POSIBLE. EN CAMPOS DEL CAOS SE HA CONCENTRADO UNA REDADA DESCONOCIDA. ¡TODA CLASE DE CRIATURAS SE HAN DESATADO Y ESTAN CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DE LA CIUDAD! REPITO, TODA CLASE DE CRIATURAS ESTAN INVADIENDO… TODOS LOS QUE NO PUEDAN LUCHAR REPLIEGUENSE A…**_

− _¿Oyeron eso¡Es genial! Deberíamos ir. Quizá logremos subir nuestras habilidades _− dijo el mago guiñando un ojo al caballero −_ Quizá hasta tengamos un buen botín de los caídos y-_

− _Czar, estás loco¿sabes? −_ dijo el caballero con seriedad _− Por eso me agradas. _Dijo terminando su frase, esta vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

− _Muy bien entonces chicos, ya esta decidido. Vayan y consigan todo lo que necesiten para la cacería. Nos reuniremos alrededor del salón de clanes cerca de los Campos del Caos. Ésta será una mejor fiesta de lo que pensamos._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Definitivamente", pensó el joven de arquero, "no le llaman a este lugar Campos del Caos por nada". Y con mucha razón. Un rápido vistazo por la planicie había revelado una autentica mortandad de todos bandos. Manadas de arañas ponzoñosas eran freídas con bolas de fuego por un lado, mientras que por otro una pareja intentaba disminuir a una sobrecrecida araña gigante. En otro lado, hordas de no-muertos acechaban lentamente a un grupo de magos que seguían disparando rayos de energía, y cientos de hechizos y runas a diestra y siniestra. Entes de fuego cercaban un desafortunado mago. Otros más, aventureros guerreros, o mejor dicho, desventurados guerreros yacían sobre el pasto chamuscado y húmedo de sangre.

El grupo avanzó cada vez más hasta encontrar una pareja de cíclopes que se apresuraron a eliminar, para llegar prontamente al lugar indicado dentro de la mente de cada luchador y adepto en todo el continente tibiano. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Era inmediatamente distinguido por el cambio que sufría el cielo en ese lugar, un remolino maligno, como un presagio de muerte, seguido de cientos de personas literalmente armadas hasta los zapatos.

De repente, el hombre de pieles de oso, habló con una gravedad que retumbo sobre los gritos y resplandores del lugar.

− _Hay un susurro que viene del bosque… dice que un gran mal esta por venir, que no podrá ayudarnos…que es demasiado grande… eso es lo que ha estado diciendo desde hace tiempo._

Hubo, de repente, una nube de humo y azufre, elevándose, altiva, sobre el ocaso. A lo lejos pudo percibirse una onda de calor… y de repente un rugido atronador que aclamaba a aquellos de quienes, hasta ahora, no se sabían más que leyendas terroríficas… Los Siete Despiadados.

El pequeño grupo se congeló por un instante, cuando una sombra cruzo frente a ellos a toda velocidad, seguida de flechazos, rayos de fuego y luz, y un 'canto' ensordecedor. Era una aparición de una dama, cuya triste historia no será contada aquí. El mismo gemido que los había petrificado, ahora los había hecho moverse en dirección al fuego que surgía a lo lejos, como hipnotizados. Pero no se habían acercado unos pasos, cuando un manchón rojo brillante se apareció ante ellos.

A un grito del caballero, todos esquivaron a fuego letal, que consumió rápidamente el poco pasto que quedaba a metros a la redonda, y de las sombras y llamas surgió una bestia escarlata enorme… Las viejas quemaduras en el cuerpo del arquero empezaron a escocer, y algo dentro de él le dijo que esto iba fácilmente a remplazar el concepto que tenía de ardor y calor.

Inmediatamente, el caballero del casco cornudo se interpuso entre el lagarto gigante y sus amigos, y estos, con perfecta sincronía, casi ensayada, le disparaban y se sanaban con poderes mágicos. Jamás olvidarían el color tan ardiente de la piel, como si fuera metal incandescente fundiéndose a escasos metros frente a ellos, en comparación de sus fieros ojos azabache, reflejando su refulgente aliento, y la gruesa y rasposa voz que les decía: '_¡Arderán…!'._

La batalla fue dura, y habían consumido ya muchos de sus recursos, al igual que lo que parecía haber sido un largo y prolongado tiempo, acertadamente, tan eterno como el infierno. En un momento de adrenalina, y haciendo uso de su entrenamiento, el impetuoso caballero asestó un golpe de muerte bajo un punto ciego en la axila del monumental reptil. Hubo un ensordecedor grito de dolor, se oyó el infructuoso intento por latir de un corazón, y el cuerpo cayó estruendosamente.

El caballero aun no se había movido, con sus manos y su imponente hacha proyectadas hacia donde había estocado. Su arma y armadura estaba manchada de sangre luminosa del monstruo, la cual se evaporó hirviendo unos segundos después, huyendo en forma de humo para unirse a las nubes que comenzaban a crecer. Se acercó entonces al cuerpo inerte y que ahora había bajado de incandescente a caliente, y con un grito de batalla, cortó limpiamente la garra del enorme reptil. Era el trofeo de la victoria.

No habían empezado a festejar su triunfo, cuando la tierra se cimentó bajo sus pies. Justo tras de ellos habían llegado refuerzos de las ciudades de los elfos, y de la ciudad del Rey y la hermana de éste. Se contaban por miles. Pero la visión fue ahogada por el sobrecogedor sentimiento de pesadez en el aire. Se detuvieron a medio campo, como esperando impacientemente lo que siguiera, entre la aún más pesada atmósfera, si fuera posible. Unos segundos después, aparecieron de entre la tierra y el humo los mismos habitantes de los infiernos, y el caos volvió a reinar sobre el lugar. Gritos de temor y de bravura se alzaron entre la multitud de demonios y humanos por igual. Disparos y lenguas de fuego se vieron surcar el cielo y la tierra.

Guerreros caían, demonios alababan a sus amos; muertos y más muertos… desolación. La simple vista opaco el corazón de el equipo, que se había retirado a observar sobre la cima de la cueva de algún cíclope. Todo realmente parecía el fin del mundo. Un terremoto rugía a lo lejos, y la tierra se partió. Desde la Torre Vigía del Caballero, se avistaban enormes guerreros con armaduras y escudos marcados con insignias de ojos encerrados y las letras N y K, clamando guerra. De otra abertura salían sus contrapartes, embadurnados de huesos, y escudos con cráneos. La negrura se esparcía por el continente entero, la muerte se hacia presente mas que nunca, y la naturaleza entera lloraba lágrimas sobre el campo de batalla…

Se oyó un rugido a su derecha, una bola de lava incandescente arrojada por algún demonio iba directamente hacia ellos.

Cerraron sus ojos, esperando lo que fuera…

En una habitación escasamente iluminada, una mujer con pieles de animales yacía sobre el piso. Su sudor empapaba sus sienes y bañaba su cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y luego, se levantó sobresaltada. Podía sentir el miedo crepitar desde su corazón hasta la piel de lobo sobre su cabeza. A su lado, en el suelo, un libro lleno de runas antiguas, abierto en una pagina con una insignia extraña, dejando escapar un ligero brillo que se extinguió casi inmediatamente.

La mujer miró por la ventana, que le ofreció una magnífica vista de los Campos del Caos. Sin nubes negras, sin la tierra herida y abierta, sin piso lleno de muerte. Sin grietas en la tierra. Las torres y el mar en paz. El bosque lejano volvía a susurrar advertencias, al igual que lo había hecho desde hacía casi un mes.

En la Torre del Druida, una mujer sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y también lo que tenía que hacer para evitarlo. Lo demás, quedaría en las manos de aquel grupo de su visión.

Un arquero.

Un caballero.

Un druida.

Un mago.

Una visión.

Una esperanza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Hola a todos!

Este fic fue consecuencia de un concurso de aniversario de una pagina dedicada a este estupendo juego de Rol. La mayoría de las referencias (espero que las puedan identificar) no son mencionadas directamente, así como las criaturas; mientras que preferí no usar nombres en inglés, sino la traducción en español que me pareció conveniente.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo hacerlo. Y tal vez cuelgue una continuación, así que espero algún review.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
